


Shifting Closer

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave wants it though, Established Relationship, Frottage, John ends up agreeing wholeheartedly, M/M, Movie Night, hesitant!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John/Dave, established relationship. Dave really wants something more than just kissing, and John is a bit reluctant, but warms up to it rather quickly.</p><p>PWP For the Kink Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Another John/Dave PWP :D I do enjoy this pairing so much!

# Shifting Closer

John blinked unsurely, a blush spreading all over his cheeks as his brain finally caught up with what was happening, and the instant reaction was to push away, scrambling backwards until his back hit the end of the sofa. 

Dave remained lax and unresponsive, staring at him through those dark shades, but made no move to stop him. 

They had been watching one of John’s movies –one of those romantic action-y things, with Dave making ironic comments all the while, and then…

John swallowed thickly. 

Then, Dave had tugged him down for a kiss. 

They had been going steady for a while –John was still a bit hesitant on that subject, especially given how hard it was to come to terms with liking his very _male_ best friend– and kissing was just now becoming something more than an embarrassing thing between them. 

John had gleefully allowed Dave to kiss him and lead for a while, his tongue playing with John’s, coaxing it into his mouth for a taste. 

Kissing was definitely good, and so were the tentative, shy touches they exchanged, but this…

“Wha…” he cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly dry. “I don’t think it’s such a good idea, Dave”. 

There was a soft grunt coming from the other teen, followed by Dave finally propping himself up on one elbow. 

John tried to ignore the way his shirt was riding up, allowing him to peek at the pale, soft skin on Dave’s stomach. 

“Why not?” Dave finally asked, managing to make his question sound as deadpan as he could. 

“Uhm, I… well,” the blush intensified. 

“Is there anything wrong in me asking you to _touch_ me?” 

To hear him say that again was enough to make John combust out of embarrassment, and he fidgeted, swallowing again. “Dave, really–”

But Dave, clearly unwilling to listen to any more shit, shifted down, sprawled once again on the sofa, a clear invitation for John to get back on top of him. 

John wasn’t sure he wanted this. 

Or, the sight was alluring and inviting, and somewhere inside him, there was a very happy, giddy Mini!John who wanted nothing more than to take their relationship a bit further on…

But the majority of him was still not entirely sure he wanted things to move so quickly. 

They had been dating for only a couple of months, after all. It wasn’t enough to…

Dave’s lips twitched downwards, a movement so small John wouldn’t have been able to notice it in the dark room if Dave hadn’t been slightly tilted towards the TV, its light hitting his face dead on. 

Then, he arched his back slightly, wetting his lips. “Touch me,” he ordered, his tone breathy. 

John swallowed hard again, feeling shivers run down his back. 

So yes, maybe he was reconsidering his stance on waiting it out, but at the same time…

“Don’t make me beg, Egbert,” Dave murmured, pushing the shirt up his chest with one hand, fingers spreading against his uncovered skin, tantalising. “I’m here, going all out on you, spread and wanton like a bitch, and you’re chickening out like a blushing virgin…”

John bit down the retort that yes, he was a blushing virgin thank you very much, and Dave was one too, despite how well he could pull the seducing shit on him –and damn him for being so alluring– and simply shifted closer, edging towards the other teen with slow, hesitant movements. 

“It won’t kill you to show some more interest, jesus fuck, Egb–” Dave grunted, clearly fed up with John’s lack of participation, but instantly shut up when John hesitantly pressed his fingers on the expanse of skin on his belly. 

John paused for only a split second, fingers shifting upwards only by inches, but then Dave let out a soft, breathy ‘yes’ and he suddenly felt his heart thump wildly in his chest. 

So yes, ok, maybe he could do that. 

He positioned himself right above Dave, looking down at his boyfriend with a mixture of dread and excitement pooling into his belly, and Dave stared up at him, waiting. 

“Is that ok if–”

“Fuck, Egbert, do I have to guide you through this experience like a damn captain with their Queen Victoria during one hell of a fucking storm?” Dave pulled him down, their faces so close John could almost make out Dave’s eyes from behind his thick shades. 

“Uhh…” John squirmed a bit, feeling his cheeks heat up even more. “I guess no, hehehe”. 

“You _guess_ ,” more deadpan, it made John wince. “Your desire and willingness to be part of this relationship is astounding, really. Odes and sonnets could be written and left for posterity, depicting the _craving_ you show to fucking get it on with me and actually–”

In an attempt to stop Dave from shoving one of his long, sarcastic rants on him –it was a real mood killer, no matter if John hadn’t been feeling exactly in the mood in the first place– he leaned down and kissed him, effectively silencing him. 

Dave appeared to get into the kiss right away, licking a path on John’s lips for a moment before plunging in, hands coming to rest against John’s arms, not holding him but still anchoring him there. 

John hummed, his lips twitching upwards and his Tricksters Gambit filling up some. 

Somewhat reassured, he also decided to give Dave what he was asking for, tentatively shifting his fingers higher. 

“Fuck, _yes_ –” Dave arched his back some more, and John almost moved back, startled out by the raw desire he could detect in the other’s voice. 

Maybe he’d let things go stale for a bit too long, if even a soft touch could make him react like that…

Not quite appeased, but willing to give it a try, John leaned down, kissing Dave again while exploring more skin, both hands getting busy caressing, mapping Dave’s torso. 

Dave’s tongue faltered and his breath itched whenever John’s thumb lingered on one hardened nipple, and that encouraged him to touch more, feeling somewhat the one with the upper hand. 

“Dave…” breathing softly against the other teen’s lips, John felt Dave move underneath him, legs parting and coming to rest against his thighs and calves, drawing him even closer, bodies flushed together. 

It was vaguely uncomfortable and hot, and John’s head was spinning, but Dave was moaning lowly again, encouraging him to do more –touch _kisscaress_ just _**more**_

John leaned down again, lips barely ghosting over Dave’s collarbone, and Dave just shifted, baring his neck to John’s hesitant advances, reassuring him that it was ok. 

Flicking his tongue over the salty skin, John shivered, feeling the stirs of something complicated grow in his lower belly. 

The sight, the smell, everything of Dave was intoxicating, but the nagging feeling that this was still too soon was still holding him off. 

“Fuck, John, do I have to write down how I want you to fucking touch me until I’m done for on double copy and have it validated by Texan Law?” 

That actually made John snort a bit, though it didn’t help with the tension he still felt. 

“You’re helpless,” he muttered, shaking his head softly as he increased the pressure around Dave’s nipples. 

Dave gasped, the sound louder than before, and hid his face in the crook of John’s neck, where John could feel him trembling. 

“You don’t understand how hot you make me, even when we’re just kissing”. 

John, busy licking and twirling those perky nipples between his fingers, did not stop, but his heart gave a soft lurch as Dave continued mumbling against his skin, hot breath sending shivers through him. 

“I can’t get enough of you, stupid,” another groan, and Dave pulled himself flush against John again. “Just my fucking luck, falling for the one guy who’s colder than fucking Antarctica and Mount Everest combined–”

It only dawned it on him then, as he could feel the hard pressure of Dave’s growing erection against his own, that Dave was not lying and he had the exact proof right there. 

Swallowing again, John moved back to Dave’s lips, kissing them softly, one hand moving away from his chest to find one of Dave’s, surprised to see it clenching his sleeves, knuckles white. 

“Dave…” he breathed in, landing butterfly kisses all over the other teen’s face. “You’re just overreacting… I wouldn’t have started this if I hadn’t wanted it…”

Fingers intertwining together, he pressed Dave down with his full body, hissing out in pleasure and feeling Dave shiver against him. 

“Yes, just like that, just… yes–”

It was fumbly and clumsy, but the heat was constricting, and John had to admit he loved the feeling. 

Dave was hot and pliant, allowing John to shift him and push him down against the cushions of the sofa, and the fact that he had complete control was both exhilarating and scary. 

He gripped Dave’s hand into his own with more force, thankful for that connection, and dipped his head down, sucking and licking at all the skin he could reach. 

It felt good –their clothes were rough and constricting, but it was pleasant rubbing against each other

Close and even closer

Satisfying, fucking _good_ –

Dave’s other hand finally uncurled from John’s sleeve only to wrap around his neck, holding him in place. 

John couldn’t even close his eyes, even if he wanted to –the sight of Dave under him, lips parted to pant and groan, foreheads pressed together, was enough to make him even harder. 

Why did it take him so long to get there– he had no idea anymore. 

Their lips met again, the shades Dave wore clinking painfully against John’s glasses. 

John moaned, and stopped caressing Dave long enough to throw his glasses as far from them as he could, and even though that made everything turn blurry he didn’t care –Dave was close enough he could still see him well. 

“John…” a breathy groan, and John grunted, rolling his hips down. 

Skin tingling, his body fully aware of how good it felt to have Dave so close, John panted and angled himself better, pushing down hard, needing more contact. 

“Dave…” he moaned. 

His hand trailed down, coming to rest on the side of Dave’s strained bulge, adding friction with his hand to the delicious rubbing he was already doing. 

He was rewarded by Dave gasping and writhing, arm moving to his back to pull him down harder. 

“Fuck,” Dave arched his back, tights tensing and almost trapping John there where he needed him the most. “Don’t fucking stop, or I swear–”

“No, no,” another kiss aimed at his lips, it missed, and John kissed his chin instead, laughing, and his laugh turned out breathy and sexy. “You sound awfully needy here, Dave…”

“I’m the man lost in the… _hnnn_ … fucking desert finally finding water – _ah, yes, there_ – I’m t–thirsty as fuck and then… _nnngh_ … water comes from the sky like a f–fucking miracle and…”

A moan interrupted his speech, and John kissed him again, fighting hard not to laugh at Dave’s ability to rant even while being humped dry. 

Then john shifted lower, pushing Dave’s legs higher and further apart, and the angle was just _perfect_ because–

All of sudden there was no more space for words, because everything felt sharp and hot, and pleasure built up

Dave tugged at John’s hand, their hold tightening even more, almost painfully so, and John could barely think as he kept thrusting down, eyes open wide so he wouldn’t miss even a second of the blush covering Dave’s face, his needy gasps, the way his parted, swollen lips begged for more kissing…

For a split second, teetering on the brink of release, John wondered how Dave would look without his shades, and then–

He came, shuddering, unable to stop thrusting, his hand rubbing insistently against Dave’s erection, coaxing him to follow. 

“Dave…” he murmured, and Dave came undone underneath him, clawing at him, nails digging into his back and into his hand, a moan from his lips that sounded like a choked sob. 

Body buzzing with the afterglow, John felt far too heavy to move away from Dave, so he nested his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, and breathed deeply, listening to the erratic pace of Dave’s heart. 

“Shit,” Dave shivered, with a satisfied, pleased tone. “Took you long enough, but was damn hell worth it”. 

John chuckled, and squeezed on the hand he was still holding onto. 

“I hope you’re not going to abscond on me next time I want some,” Dave added, apparently quicker to recover than him. 

John rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up”. 

“Not possible, sweetheart, you cannot stifle the Strider, I’m just too cool to–”

Dave’s next rant was easily evaded by John’s teeth on his neck, the hand that had yet to move from his groin giving a warning rub. 

With a sigh, Dave closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of John on top of him. At least they had gotten somewhere.

It had to count as one fucking point for him.


End file.
